


Imagine

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim thinks he hears Blair call his name.  Number 3 of the Wet Dreams series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine

Another Little Bit Longer Sentinel Slash Story 

Sequel to The Flirt and Bragging 

Disclaimer: I don't claim any rights to these fictional boys. But they've claimed the right to invade my mind whenever they please. I agree that they should only be making a profit for those who own the rights. So, TPTB . . . please don't hurt me? 

Warning: Adults only, PWP, NC-17. Male/male sex. Kids, get lost. Oh, and my language may offend. 

## Imagine

by Bette Bourgeois  
(c) 1997  


"Oh, yeah! Ride me, Big Guy! Take me cruising!" 

"Uh. Blair . . .?" 

"Get your kicks on route sixty-six, baby!" 

"Blair!" 

"Ummm?" 

"When we're making love, Blair?" 

"Yeaaahhh . . . ." 

"Could you just keep your mouth shut?" 

"Ohhhhhh . . . . Jimmmm . . ." 

Jim wakes abruptly in the middle of the night, disoriented, Sentinel senses on alert. 

What woke me? 

Jim could have sworn someone had said his name. He lay listening to the silence. Sounds of heavy breathing coming from Sandburg's room. Heartbeat skyrocketing. And the smell of . . . male arousal. 

Hmm. Blair's either having an erotic dream or he's masturbating. Oh, God. 

Images take over Jim's mind's eye. Blair writhing against the sheets of his bed. Jim can hear him. Imagine it. Blair's square capable hand is wrapped around a wet straining penis. Jim is getting hard himself thinking about that hand, that wet penis. 

"Ohhhhhh . . . . Jimmmm . . ." floats in the silence. 

I knew it. I knew I heard my name. 

Jim sighs in relief at this confirmation, and then . . . 

What?! 

The unmistakable smell of semen. His senses can't miss it. Blair's heartbeat is slowing. His movements have all but ceased. Jim hears a quiet sigh. 

Blair said my name as he came. 

Jim sighs in frustration. He is hard, erect, needing relief. Reluctant to touch himself. He wants Blair to touch him. 

This is crazy. Blair masturbating, thinking of me. Me masturbating, thinking of him. 

Jim gets out of bed and quietly heads downstairs. 

Don't think about it, Ellison. Just do it. 

Jim stands just outside of Blair's room. If he's asleep, he'll go back up and do it himself. 

"Blair." 

Blair moans. Turns over. Suddenly sits bolt upright in the bed. 

"Jim?" 

"Can I talk to you, Blair?" 

"Jim . . . it's the middle of the night! Can't it wait?" 

"I heard you, Chief." 

"What? Heard what?" 

"I heard you. Heard you say my name. When you came, just now." 

"Jim . . ." 

"And I know you heard me yell your name last night. You were right. I yelled your name as I came. I was having a dream. I was on top of you. I hadn't even taken my pants off in the dream. One kiss. Your body thrusting against mine. I came. God, I haven't had this short a fuse since I was a teenager. Haven't had a wet dream like that since then either." 

"Jim . . ." 

"What? You're going to try and tell me I didn't hear what I heard? You're going to try and tell me you aren't covered in semen?" 

"Jim . . ." 

"You're going to try and tell me that you haven't been thinking about having sex with me? You don't want to hear me say I've been dreaming about having sex with you?" 

"Jim . . ." 

"What?" 

Blair sighs. 

"Can we talk about it in the morning, Jim?" 

"Yeah." Jim sighs. "Yeah, we can, Chief." 

"Thanks, Jim." 

"I just want to say one more thing before I go." 

"Jim . . ." 

"I was listening to you masturbating, just now. And I am so aroused I can hardly stand still. The smell of you, right now, Blair . . . sweat, semen, soap . . . I'm drowning in the scent of you, Blair. I want you. I need you. And there's no way in hell I'm going to sleep with this erection between my legs. So you know what I'm going upstairs to do, don't you?" 

"Jim . . ." 

"You can join me. I want you to. So badly. Or you can lie down here and listen. I'm not going to be quiet about it. I'm going to scream your name when I come. Do you want to be there with me when it happens, Chief?" 

"Jim . . ." 

"See you in a few minutes, or see you in the morning, Blair." 

"Jim . . ." 

Blair can hear Jim make his way back upstairs. He can hear the creaking of Jim's bed as the big man settles his body on it. He can almost see that tall muscular frame stretched out on top of the sheets. Almost see that erection that had been in shadow while Jim stood at his doorway. He could almost see it now, released from the confines of Jim's briefs, glistening with pre-ejaculate in the moonlight coming in Jim's window. 

"Jim . . ." 

Blair rises slowly from his bed.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
